


WAdvent Day 3: New Year

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Chinese New Year, Gen, New Year's Eve, New York City, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Welcome to New York City.
Relationships: Joan Watson & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	WAdvent Day 3: New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 3, 2019 WAdvent Calendar. The holidays being observed are, in order, Muharram (Muslim New Year), Rosh Hashana (Jewish New Year), calendar New Year, Lunar (Chinese) New Year, and Naw Ruz (Persian New Year). _Feliz Año Nuevo_ to all at Watson's Woes. Bonus: I put in a quote from the 1950 Alistair Sims _Scrooge_ film. See if you can find it.

AUGUST  
The owner of the Tasty Kabob finished filling out the police report on the man who'd attacked him and robbed the till; "We'll see what we can find," the cop said.

Two other people stood with the robbery and assault victim. "Mr. Saad, would you like us to drive you back to your shop?" Joan Watson asked.

"I'd like that, Detective." Saad fingered the bandage on his temple and winced, one eye blackened. "Abdul's running the place by himself, and he's only 20. Thank you both."

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. "Karam, you have been feeding us your excellent shawarmas as long as you've lived in our neighbourhood. It's the least we can do."

Joan shook her head wryly. "Welcome to the United States."

Karam grinned, black eye and all. "A robber or two is better than what we left in Syria, Miss Watson."

Sherlock nodded. "Unfortunately, you're right. Oh, and _Muharram Mubarak_."

"Yes, Happy New Year," Watson added. "If it isn't out of keeping with the situation."

"Muharram Mubarak." Karam Saad smiled. "Things can only get better after this!"

SEPTEMBER  
Watson picked up her phone. "Amelia?"

"Joanie, I found the diary you were looking for, way in the back of the Biography section of the library. I've got it behind the counter. I'll be off for a week starting at 4, so you can either get it now or when I come back."

Joan grinned. "I owe you a brioche, Amelia. I'll be right down so you can get out the door before sundown. _L'shana tova_." Click.

DECEMBER  
The roar of the intoxicated celebrants outside, setting off fireworks and shouting the countdown, was muffled by the door and walls of the meeting room.

The man stood up. "My name is Sherlock and I'm an addict."

"Hi, Sherlock," Joan chorused with the other attendees.

FEBRUARY  
Watson took a dumpling off the platter. "I'll be back on Friday."

"I believe I can maintain our firm for four days whilst you observe New Year with your family." Sherlock pulled a long, long thin noodle out of his soup with his chopsticks and slurped it down in one piece with as much dignity as one can have in such a situation, which was not much.

"Family, firecrackers and food. It's a lot like Thanksgiving, but without the soggy bread."

"Ironically, yet another reason for which to give thanks." Sherlock picked up his tea bowl. " _Gung hay fa tchoi_."

MARCH  
"You knew the job was dangerous when you took it, Watson." Sherlock inclined his head at his partner. "If you track down a man who vandalized a Baha'i center and get him arrested, this sort of thing is bound to happen."

Joan set down yet another large covered container of pilaf to join the five others already on their flower-adorned kitchen table next to a platter of homemade baklava. "Part of the job is graciously accepting people's gestures of gratitude. And we can see just how well pilaf freezes. Happy Naw Ruz, Sherlock."


End file.
